In many different industries and applications there is a need to be able to move two objects as close as possible to each other without having actual contact between the objects. This need is especially challenging as more and more automobile drivers attempt to park their automobiles in the ubiquitous parking garage. Typically, there is a cement wall at one end of a parking space and a driver must attempt to get as close as possible to the cement wall without bumping into the wall. Many times a driver will think he is close to the wall but when the driver gets out of the vehicle to check, the driver observes that the vehicle still has several more feet of space available to use. In that case, usually the back end of the vehicle is protruding into a driveway in an unsafe position and the driver must return to the vehicle and attempt to move closer to the wall without a collision. This is an even more challenging task when parking sports utility vehicles or vans. Further, many times the driver is attempting to park his vehicle in the early morning hours, or late at night, when the driver's reflexes are not as sharp as they could be.
The parking problem also applies to larger vehicles such as airplanes and fork-lifts, and to businesses such as valet parking garages where the valet parking attendant is sometimes quite rushed in his or her attempt to quickly park one vehicle in a designated space so that the next vehicle may be parked as soon as possible. If the vehicle owners had their cars equipped with proximity detection devices which could be easily used by both the owner and others who may drive the vehicle, the chances of having front-end or rear-end collisions with the fences or walls of a parking facility would be greatly reduced.
In the past, audio systems have been marketed to address this problem. However, such systems are relatively expensive and difficult to interpret for many users. Some audio systems emit short "beeps" or other sounds, and as a vehicle moves closer to an object, the frequency of the beeps increases to warn the operator of the vehicle. These systems, in addition to the introduction of even more noise, are designed to provide a warning to an operator of a vehicle only that there is an object in the rear of the vehicle and are not sufficiently accurate for most parking applications since it is difficult for most people to translate a frequency of audio tones into a distance in terms of feet and even inches.
Thus there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which is inexpensive and useful in aiding the operator of vehicle to ascertain the distance between the vehicle being driven and walls and other large objects in proximity to the vehicle.